Creating Wings, Making Memories
by Tigrevurmud
Summary: This is my first fanfiction so please read it and tell me what you think, it may fall under the wrong category or looks boring, so please help me in what I can do to improve it. Thanks!
1. Two Worlds and One Alley

**Author's Note:**

**This is my first fiction I will be publishing. It features around a high school boy who had lost his memories after an accident, who saved a disabled girl around his age from gangsters. The girl, who had a disabilities in her legs and couldn't walk, fell in love with the boy even though she was already engaged to her fiancé. It was a new experience for her, considering she never had friends nor did she go to school. She would follow the boy anywhere, hoping that she could be with him forever. Due to her handicap, she had to live her life bound to a wheelchair. It was not until one day, the boy regained his memories after much searching. He remembered he had a past love, and wanted to be with her once more, leaving the disabled girl. As she watched his back walked further and further, abandoning her. Tears welled and at long last, she stood up and ran after him. Immense pain engulfed her body, but she wanted to be with the boy forever. "I don't care what you do to me, I don't care if you hate me, but no matter what, don't leave me." Who will the boy choose? What will the girl do to stay by him? Read more to find out. Note: My English isn't top-notch, and I am writing from a few informal perspectives. I will edit my chapters regularly, so I deeply hope that you will understand, and thank you for your support. P.S. If this story falls under the wrong category, please forgive me as I have no idea where the General Section is. This is not a fanfiction but a light novel I wrote for my own interests, although it may contain ideas and category from the category.**

* * *

><p>I browse through the photos I had in my photo album. Photos were a way of reminding people of their memories in a physical form, however, not many know that once memories were erased, there was no way you could bring them back. I sighed. It was nine in the morning. I guess it was about time I went to school. I looked back at the photos once more and saw several pictures of me and a brown-haired girl. Her lips were blood-red and she gave a very warm feeling just by looking at her, but I had no idea who she was. She leaned close to me and rested her head on my shoulders as her cerulean eyes sparkled deeply, whereas I held out my hand as if I was the one taking the photo. I held a confident expression back then, wearing casual blue tops and brown pants while the girl wore a beautifully knitted red dress. Whether if she meant something to me back then, it meant nothing now.<p>

Right now, I attend a very ordinary academy in Tokyo. I had many friends who I thought would always stay by my side no matter what, but even I knew that it was impossible. It has been almost six months since the accident, and because of that, I had lost my memories. I had no idea how the old me was like, how smart he was, how kind he was, all I knew that I had to start over in rehabilitation after the incident. I knew that my friends didn't want to see me in my state, whether or not if I had one was another story. Six months since I moved from the countryside and there was still no one who would come up and say "Kazeya… Is that you?" If I truly had friends, they would probably look for me by now. Was I that lonely back then?

However, if there was such a case, I wouldn't have known how to react. Perhaps it was better this way. None of my current friends knew of my amnesia, nor have I ever planned to tell them. It proved to be more convenient if it stayed a secret, I wouldn't want a rumour to spread around school about me. Yes, in their eyes, I was just the high schooler Kazeya Kamito, I live an ordinary life of a student who just moved to Tokyo from the countryside, but even though I'm just an ordinary guy, I also dream to have a love life somehow. I had a crush on the prettiest girl in school, Yumeno. She had long blond hair with ocean-blue eyes, with not only athletic abilities but also with top-notch grades. She was one of the confident and intimidating types and I was sure without a doubt that she had fans all around the school who would love to go out with her. She was more of the heroine of the academy itself. Looking back at the photo of the girl and me, it made me jealous of my past self.

I closed the photo album and put it back onto my wooden shelf and changed into my white school uniform, black pants and jacket with my red tie before walking downstairs where my parents were having breakfast. It always felt as it everyone in my family treated me as a stranger, and they were strangers to me when I first woke up too. They were waiting for the real me to emerge from my shell to the surface, where I would greet them the way I used to, talk to them the way I used to, and act normal the way I used to. Between me and my parents, there was always an awkward atmosphere surrounding us. I knew that I wasn't wanted, but pretended not to know, before walking downstairs and greet them normally.

"Good morning Mom, Dad."

My parents looked up from their meals and smiled back. "Ah, Kazeya, how are you feeling?"

I wasn't sure what they were implying on as always, but I always reply the way I used to every time they asked. "I'm fine."

I wanted to try my best to make things more normal around us, and more open as a normal family would, so I would try my best to please them, and I am guessing this goes the same with my parents.

Mom and Dad were in their forties, both with a small number of freckles I could tell that came with the loss of their only son. I had no siblings, so I could understand how they felt when it happened. Both of them had short brown hair and black eyes, which I had inherited. Mom was usually cheerful, no matter what kind of difficulties faced them. Dad was more of the understanding type, well, he is supposed to be as he knows how men thinks.

"Well, I'm off." I smiled cheerfully as I slung my bag around my shoulder before taking my allowance on the table where they would always place them at.

"Stay safe Kazeya!" My Mom called out.

"Be good son!" My Dad shouted as I closed the front door behind me.

Tokyo, one of the largest shopping areas and at the same time, also the capital of Japan. The air was thick with grey smoke as the vehicles passed by at lightning speed. The sound of cars hooting, or buses braking was deafening. Crowds of pedestrians, shoppers and others can be seen walking along the pavements outside the shops or trying to cross the road. The buildings were large and sturdy, each standing side my side each other, leaving enough space for people to cut through the alleys. Shadows of pigeons could be seen swooping past the city in the air as they gripped firmly on the edge of the buildings.

"It must be nice, to fly past everything with just a few flexing of the muscles."

Why wasn't humans born with wings? I often wonder. I lift my wrist as I checked my watch for the time. It was already half past ten, where morning rushes usually takes place. Today was not any different from yesterday, nor was yesterday any different from the day before. Every morning I would take a shortcut through the alleys to meet up with my friends on the other side, and we'll walk to school together.

I walked passed a few shops before turning into an alley. It was dark and shadowed by the other buildings, smelling of rotten eggs from all the trash that had piled that. I continued walking as the people behind me continued to walk straight, none of them looking into the alley where I was. I had memorised the route needed to reach my destination. I had to turn left where an old signboard was abandoned, turn right when I saw the shop that sold tires, and continued walking straight until I saw the overturned trash cans. It was a simple route to take.

I whistled a happy melody that I heard my parents sang to me when I was young, as least I heard them did in videos of me. I walked along the alley and rounded any corner I had to take, until a thud was heard.

_Thud…_

It came from a direction I had never been to, and from how loud it sounded, it must have been very heavy to be able to echo from that distance. Naturally, I ignored it. The sound of my feet brushing against the ground and sound of metal clanging every time I kicked a tin can in front of my way.

_Ahhhhhhh!_

A deafening scream sounded around the alley, amplified by the echoes along the alley.

"What the…" I put my hands and covered my ears.

Grasping the situation, I realised it was a voice of a girl. Simply out of my curiosity, I ran in the direction where it sounded and ended up in an unexplored alley. Stagnant water and pieces of glass scattered on the floor, and at the other end was two men. One with a body full of tattoos and the other wearing a very flashy silver earring. Both of them wore chained jackets and matching pants. Lying on the floor was a slender girl with black hair. She laid motionless and beside her was an overturned wheelchair.

* * *

><p>It's painful. It's painful to see everyone running around the neighbourhood every day while I was cooped up at home. It was something new, to know how others could play baseball, how others could sprint, how others could move as freely. I was envious at how they could do whatever they like. I placed my hands on the two wheels beside me as I looked out the balcony in my room.<p>

Every day, I would see people walk pass my house and gave an expression of how jealous they were of someone being able to live here. True, I was born in a very wealthy family. I had everything I wanted, with one exception. Freedom. My freedom was stripped away the moment the doctor realised about my disabilities in my legs. I could feel them, but I couldn't move them the way I did with my hands. It was in a fixed position unless someone happened to move them. I needed help for everything, as was over dependant on everyone in my family. There wasn't a chance I could live on my own in my current condition. Sometimes I wished the world would end, that way, so will my miserable life.

Due to my handicap, not many people wanted to be my friend. They didn't show it, but I could tell that I was simply a burden being in school. For everyone to go out of their way simple because I asked them to, and I decided to be home-schooled after. No one came to check on me, none of whom I thought were my friends either. I didn't need any friends, I thought. I wondered if my parents felt the same way as everyone, whether they had no choice but to accept me as a burden. I always thought that the reason they took care of me, was simply to maintain their posture of handling things. If they really abandoned me, it would ruin their reputation of being a kind and rich family, but I knew that there was no way Papa would do such a thing. He was one of the few people I could actually talk to naturally, but sometimes, I would have nightmares about him killing me in my sleep and frame it as an accident, just to get rid of me. I didn't want that. I… I wanted to run away, but that was the problem.

I bit my tongue as my eyes noticed another envious passer-by. I gripped on the railings of the balcony and silently cursed them. They knew nothing. I would give away anything to get what they all had. No amount of money can give me back my freedom.

"Today, I am going to change," I thought.

Looking out my balcony, which was on the third floor of the mansion, I could see the grocery store where the maids would always go to do their shopping. I looked down and saw the wide lawn all trimmed as they sparkled of the morning dew.

Today… Today I am going out. I won't need the help of everyone anymore. I wanted to do things all by myself. I managed to get into my wheelchair myself didn't I? However, no matter how hard I tried, I ended up calling for help on all sorts of occasions. When I needed to bathe, when I needed to change, or when I needed to go to bed.

A sudden breeze blew my hair and I tried combing it back with my fingers. The blackness of my hair could be seen fluttering with the breeze as I finally thought that it was time. Using the strength of my hands, I rotated my wheelchair before heading back into my room. My room was decorated in the utmost detail, with pictures of mythical animals such as unicorns and beautiful flower and plants were carved on the pink-painted walls. There was a shelf where I kept my books and the room was dim-lit. My canopy bed, where thin curtains were hang around it, was a mess. I shut the door to my balcony behind me and closed the curtains, making the room dimmer. I took the remote control placed on my makeup table and switched off the air conditioning. One thing my room didn't have was any chairs. I never needed any. My wheelchair was like a portable chair which I could take anywhere. I pushed my wheelchair towards the white wooden door, which had a very entrancing design, and opened the golden doorknob. I went through the corridor and towards the end. I didn't use any stairs that connected to the second and first floor. Instead, I went to a very large and fancy elevator. Stairs were something only people with legs used. The elevator was built especially for me and only me. I couldn't imagine how difficult it would take for me to go up and down my house if elevators didn't exist.

To cheer myself up, I often say to myself that I had the latest brand of wheelchairs, Mercury. It was excellently designed with a silver plating, where very little people in Japan had it, but unlike the rest, mine was not automatic, I prefer to at least move on my own then let it move by itself. It was a birthday present from Papa when I turned sixteen last year. Come to think of it, my seventeenth birthday was coming up.

As I arrived at the first floor, the maids around me looked at me, the young mistress, in shock as I went out the elevator. All of them wore a black dress with white apron and cap. It was still disturbing to see so many people wear uniforms in my house.

"Milady! W-What are you d-doing up so early!" The head of the maids, Stephany, asked me in a strangely sweet and gentle voice.

Her face was flawless and she had a very beautiful face. She walked towards me and kneeled down such that her height would match mine.

I didn't know how to reply. In the entire household, I believe that she was the kindest of them all, next to Papa of course, so saying that I wanted to leave may hurt her feelings.

"U-Um…" I quickly thought of an answer before remembering the scene I saw out the balcony. "I want to do the shopping today"

The way I said it with such confidence stopped most of the maids around me in their tracks as they eavesdropped on us.

"W-What are you saying Milady! You have to stay in bed! We will do the shopping, now please go back and have a good rest, you are still in your nightwear, please don't be silly.' Stephany assured me, clearly dumbfounded.

"N-No! I want to do the shopping today! I've seen you go to the same grocery shop and return with the same ingredients every day. I want to do it today!" I said with much enthusiasm.

Silence engulfed the room for a few moments, with Stephany still trying to think of a reply. However, it was the first time I will be going out in a long time, and I wasn't fully confident in myself either, but how hard could it possibly be?

Footsteps started to echo along the corridors on the marble floor as everyone in the lobby who heard it immediately continued what they were doing before. From in front of me, a handsomely dressed young man emerged from the large corridor. He had blonde short hair with sparkling eyes. He wore very fancy and expensive clothing like royalty and walked towards us.

"Ah, good morning little sister, rare to see you up so early these days," he greeted me in a very charming and tedious voice.

He was Khan. Most people would deem me lucky because of him. He was charming, handsome and loves to flirt with some of the maids. He was my brother, slash, my fiancé, not that it was anything to be proud of. My mother died I an accident when I was only four, and everything went into chaos after. Papa, who was the proud master of the household, had finally decided to find a new spouse, realising that it wouldn't do any good from agonising over his deceased loved one, and that was how Khan became my brother. My marriage was already decided between my parents when I was young, as we were no related by blood, it was a legit, but selfish choice to make.

On the night out of 16th birthday, they day Papa held a ball in the ballroom, and the day I was presented with a new wheelchair, was also the day when Father and Mother officially announced my engagement with my brother I had been with for the past twelve years...

* * *

><p>It was during the evening, where a celebration for my sixteenth birthday was held - the ballroom. Right before the event began, Papa and Mama walked me, each carrying one part of my body, followed by Khan who walked eagerly behind us, down the huge flight of stairs that would bring us to the ballroom, telling me that they had a huge surprise plan for me. I looked up at their faces from my fragile body with excitement. I couldn't help but smile, every time Papa said that, it was usually something huge and unforgettable. Stopping before one last flight of stairs which would lead to the ballroom, they placed me on the new wheelchair conveniently stationed there. I looked down at the huge crowd of people before me, fully knowing that I was the star of today's party. Papa walked to the edge of the stairs and signalled everyone to quiet down with his hands. As the volume went down, Papa began his speech.<p>

"Although they are siblings, they were never related by blood. My dear son, Khan, has already gotten used to living with my dear daughter, Eleonore, and I believe they have grown fond of each other after these years, so today, the day my dear Eleonore will turn sixteen, I officially declare my son, Khan to also be my son-in-law!" Papa exclaimed loudly on top of the stairs of the ballroom, looking down at the audience.

The ballroom erupted in cheers and applause as everyone, people from wealthy families, the subjects and even some of my relative agreed to Papa's decision. I sat on my wheelchair and looked at him, shocked at what he had just said, the excitement inside me burned out as quickly as my eagerness for today's party. Papa wasn't the type who would do such a thing. He wouldn't declare it without my consent. So why… why did he chose my husband of all things?

I looked up as tears uncontrollably welled up in my eyes. I move closer to him and tugged on his sleeve as he looked down and smiled.

"Already shedding tears of joy eh?" he patted my head, "I know you're excited, but let's enjoy the party first, shall we? After that you have to thank your mother, she was the one who suggested the marriage."

I didn't want to argue with Papa in front of the crowd, I love him, and I thought it would greatly disappoint him if I opposed. I simply nodded in acknowledgement as within my field of vision, I saw Mama smirked as he walked away with my fiancé from Papa and me. That night, on my sixteenth birthday, officially became the worst day of my life…

Back at my room, I lied on my canopy bed with the curtains closed. I hugged my pillow and buried my face inside it, my fingers twirling my hair as it brushed my fingers with a ticklish sensation. As I was about to close my eyes and fall into my sleep, someone knocked on my door. The first thing that came to mind was Papa, and I immediately called it in.

"Come in, it's open."

From inside my canopy bed, I could see through the curtain a figure, much too small to be my father, came in and shut the door behind him.

"How was the party, my princess?" a very alluring voice spoke to me, as a hand cut through my curtains and opened it. He entered without warning before sitting on my bed.

His blond hair glittered under the dim-lit light and his eyes sparkled as he looked at my body. His hands, moving gently with lustful intent. He was in his nightwear, wearing a thick purple robe and perhaps nothing underneath it.

"Oh, it's you Khan," I looked at him, before realising that this could be my chance to clear up the misunderstanding. "Khan, I have something I want to talk to you about, it's about our engagement."

"Sure sweetheart, you can tell me anything."

"I-I... I want you to understand, but I… I-I d-don't really want to marry you." I finally blurted out.

"What did you say?" His expression changed almost immediately, radiating an unpleasant aura.

"I-I think we should just stay siblings, it's not that I don't like you, but I… I don't feel like we should be together."

"So you are saying that I don't suit your taste?"

"N-No! It's not that…"

"Then marry me," he interrupted.

His hands traced along my bed sheet and made contact with my legs, before circling it gently.

"Eek…" I shriek, unsure of how to respond to my brother's forwardness.

"S-Stop it!" I said timidly, shoving his hand away.

"Oh how cute an expression you make when you try to resist. What a lust-filled sound you make," he licked his lips, as he continued touching my legs in a very steady manner.

"N-No! S-Stop it! I-I don't want it."

"Yes you do, you just don't have the courage to admit it, so come and allow me to give you the courage."

His hands pushed passed my hands as I tried to stop him and landed roughly on my breast.

"W-What are you doing!?" I blushed as he moved my breast in a circular manner, "N-No! S-Stop it!"

"You-re enjoying it aren't you?" He snickered.

I watched as his other hand placed itself between my legs, as he got ready to lift my blouse up.

"N-No! Stop it!" I moaned as his index finger circled around the tip.

I was angry, but I couldn't move my legs. If I could, maybe I could kick him, maybe I could have ran away. Ran to where Papa was, and make him cancel the engagement, I thought as he continued to grope me.

"N-No! T-That's enough!" I slapped him hard on his face as he turned towards the direction of the impact, releasing his hands off me.

The sound made when it came in contact was loud enough to echo around the room. I was terrified at what he was going to do next. He rubbed his cheek gently and look at his hands before clenching his fists, looking at me with furious eyes, "Now you've done it."

He grab my legs by force and gave it a swift punch as I screamed in pain. The numbness that I felt swelled around my body, my blood felt like it was circulating in the wrong direction, and I felt as if my legs were going to tear apart from my body, all from a single punch. I screamed at the top of my lungs as she gave me another punch on my bone.

"L-Let go of me! S-S...S-Stop! P-Please!" I shouted between screams, going crazy over the pain. "I-I'm begging you!"

"You should have listened and stay still, this is what you get for slapping your master," he shouted back as I tried my best to resist him with my hands.

He gave a third punch, a fourth, and another one. How many was that already? I lost count after a minute and I felt as if I could die. I closed my eyes slowly as crystals began to appear on my eyelids. My hands stopped and I stayed motionless.

"Good girl," he snared, finally releasing me and threw away the pillows I was hugging for support.

He moved my body and positioned me with his enormous strength. He stood on the floor beside my bed, preparing to remove his robe, before placing my motionless body on the bed, and spread out my legs, revealing my thin-layered panties. Embarrassingly enough, it was slightly transparent.

I wanted to punch him and kick him out of the household, but I didn't have the power. If only I was stronger… If only I had the freedom I had longed for… If only I had legs. Tears welled in my eyes as I was blinded from my vision when he push his fingers on my panties, getting wet from the feeling it gave.

Just before Khan was about to remove his robe, the door slammed opened as Stephany marched in.

"Milady? Are you alright? I heard you scream and…" her speech was cut short as she saw Khan about to strip and my helpless body.

"Y-Young master! What are you doing to your fiancé!?" She asked, clearly shocked.

"Stephany! Who said you could come in here without permission!"

Stephany gave him an intimidating look as she grasp the situation, she replied, "I am Milady's attendant and I have the right to barge in when I sense that she is in danger, now would you explain what you are doing? Or should I report this matter to the Master himself!?"

"W-Wait! Don't tell him that! We were just playing, honest! H-How could playing a little be dangerous?"

She looked straight at me as I sobbed a little, and shook my head, pleading for help, before looking back at the culprit with doubtful eyes, "Young master, I ask of you to leave Milady at once!"

Khan, slightly offended, stood up and tightened his robe, gave me a wink, signalling that it wasn't over, before leaving the room.

"Men are scums," I muttered under my breath as I slowly shut my eyes, with the heavy footsteps of Stephany rushing to my aid being heard before passing out.

* * *

><p>I looked at Khan and gave him an unpleasant expression.<p>

"You should listen to this beautiful young lady, Stephany here. Shopping is probably too much for you," He flirted as he walked up to Stephany, who stood up to greet him, lifted her hand and gave it a light kiss.

Stephany blushed but gave him a sturdy look not to touch me as the other maids gave her an envious look.

I tried to fight back, "B-But I-I w-wa..."

"Want what? To be free?" he interrupted before laughing, before holding out his hand for me, "it is impossible… for you to do it alone, that is. Come with me back to my quarters, I can give you anything you want. You don't need to go out to that filth of a world, follow me and I will indulge you with pleasure."

I gritted my teeth and gave a faint blush, immediately knowing what he was implying.

"S-Shut up!" I shouted and pointed my index finger at him, clenching my other fist. "I-I'll do it. I'll go and come back safely without anyone's help! I'll show you!" I shouted as I immediately shoved his hand away before making my way to the door and left the mansion.

As I couldn't walk down the few steps of stairs to the ground, I had to take the long way for the wheelchair route to reach the ground, before making my way through the lawn and towards the main metal gate, where I ignored the confused guards who tried to stop me when I went out to the open world in my nightwear.

"Y-Young m-master! S-Shouldn't we stop her? She might get hurt!" Stephany asked, embarrassed from the show they just put on, yet concerned about the mistress she had been taking care of for the past few years.

"Don't worry Stephany. So what if she gets hurt? She will end up crying in my arms with me telling her that I told her so when it all ends, so there is nothing to worry about. Besides, if she somehow miraculously managed to reach the shop, she didn't bring her wallet with her, am I right?" Khan smirked and gave her a wink before walking back the way he came towards his quarters, his footsteps echoed as it touched the solid marble floor, before disappearing from the brightly lit room...

* * *

><p>On my wheelchair, I ignore all the glares towards me of why a girl in a wheelchair was travelling around town in her nightwear. I had seen the grocery shop many times, but I had never actually seen the route taken to reach there. I had never expected the buildings to be so big, it was so much more different than when I looked from the balcony. I didn't have that range of view that I had then, the buildings blocked out what could have been the route towards the store. I remembered the direction of the store though, and thought that maybe if I went through the alleys, I would be able to reach there faster and impress Khan when I got back.<p>

I went inside the filthy alley where no one seems to go to. I turned at random points where it seemed to be the right direction, and came to a conclusion that I was lost. I regretted coming out here, it was dark and scary, and I just wanted to be in Papa's arms now, but anything was better than being with Khan. I wondered around the maze clueless until I saw two men up ahead. One had very big but cheap earrings while the other had tattoos, both of them wore similar chained jackets and black pants. They were leaning against the walls of the alleys and smoking cigarettes. Maybe I could ask them for directions, I thought.

"Hello? Excuse me?" The two men looked towards me and I pushed my wheelchair towards them, "Is there a grocery shop around here?"

I could hear them snicker before walking towards me.

"Well well, what do we have here?" The one with the tattoo said.

"Looks like some rich lost girl. Haha, you look ridiculous. You think it is already night time here?" The other man laughed.

"U-Um… I was looking for a grocery shop, but I got lost, so could you show me where I could find one?" I asked timidly, a little fearful of their appearance.

"Hmmm… I think we know one around here," the tattooed man said.

"Really? Could you show me the way please?" My face brightened up.

"Maybe we'll tell you, if you have some fun with us first."

I felt like I have seen those expression before, those lustful eyes and hands. It didn't took me long to realise what they were implying, and it was already too late. I was trapped too far deep in a labyrinth of alleys, and there was no way anyone on the outside could hear me now.

"N-No! S-Stay away!" I tried to resist, but they push me off my wheelchair and down on the damp ground as the silver-plated wheelchair fell on the floor with a loud thud that echoed down the alleys. I looked in fear as the two men chuckled, walking towards me.

I lied and watch as history repeated itself, somehow, somehow I wanted to change it, and with all the breath in my body, I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"_Ahhhhhhh!"_

The floor was covered in stagnant water and of broken glass. It reeks of rotten eggs, and it bothered me to see my blouse getting this dirty and muddy, but they were not what truly made me sick.

"_Men are scums…"_


	2. Unescapable

**Author's Note:**

**So I finally started on chapter two. Please leave a review on what you think and how you think I can improve it. Don't be afraid to leave some criticisms as I believe they would help me improve my writing style. I hope you like it and thank you for your support.**

* * *

><p>My hand quavered as I took out my phone and rushed to swipe the lock screen with a wallpaper of Yumeno. I enter in my 4-digit pin "0000" before opening the emergency tab screen. Just as how inconvenient it already was, there was no signal. Damn it.<p>

I peeked into the alley again as I saw the tattooed man gave the girl a swift kick in the gut. The girl responded by coughing strongly, as he bended down and lifted her up by her collar. He leaned close to her ear and spoke words I couldn't hear of. He leaned back with a smile before placing his hand firmly on one of the girl's breasts.

The girl panicked and shook her head, resisting with all her might, "N-No… S-Stop it!"

I looked at the man in disgust, but I was rooted to the spot. I couldn't move, I was scared. In the only chance I could take to become a real hero, fear took over. I couldn't do anything but watch. My heart pounded faster and faster at the chance that they may notice me and sweat dripped down my forehead. I gulped.

"Damn it…"

Her expression stiffened as the man groped her chest and she started to moan. She shook violently and tried to push his hands away with the little strength she had. She moaned reluctantly between words as the man grinned and got rougher.

"S-Stop it!" The girl said out with a fearful expression.

The man moved her breasts around in circles, his index finger pressing against the tip.

"N...N-No! S-Stop it! P-Please! S-Stop it!" The girl moaned once more.

"You like it don't you, missy." The man said with a very lustful intent. "You have excellent breasts. They would be meaningless if we don't make it to good use, won't it?"

His speed increase and he moved it around rapidly. His smile widened as he looked intently at the other breast.

Without warning, he pushed his mouth towards the chest and started sucking on her blouse, his hands still groping the other breast. I could see the girl look up and open her mouth wide exchanging breaths. Tears welled up in her delicate eyes as she tried fighting back.

"N-No! N-Not again…" she cried.

The other man walked towards her and gave her a swift kick at her legs with his knees. Almost immediately, I could see her expression changed and her hands stopped. Her eyes went wide open as she coughed loudly. The tears that welled in her eyes streamed down her cheeks in a never ending pattern as she stopped resisting to the men's assault. Her face silently pleaded for help.

Damn it all. I looked at her in pity. I could have just minded my business and be on my way, but it wouldn't feel right to just leave her be. I wanted to help, but there was nothing I could do. I looked around me and noticed a bottle of wine on the floor. Its contents were empty, and the logo of the brand had already wore off.

"Well now, I guess it's time for me to get serious." The tattooed man chuckled as he used his free hand to remove his belt, the buckle click as he did.

I could see her eyes widened. Rage boiled inside me as I looked at them.

I picked up the empty bottle as I was released from the shackles that held me to the ground and I charged. "Die."

* * *

><p>"Men are scums, men are scums, men are scums," I muttered under my breath as another kick landed on my stomach.<p>

The pain was bearable. It wasn't as painful as when I got hit on the leg. My stomach growled as I felt my supper from last night travel to my mouth. If I was going to be trapped here, god knows how long, food was going to be scarce. I swallowed it back and coughed strongly of the taste. My throat went dry and a stinging pain could be felt every time I swallowed my saliva.

I looked up and saw the tattooed man bent down as I shrieked softly when he grabbed me by the collar. He leaned inwards to my ear and blew it lightly, "Dogs don't wear clothes, don't they." I shivered at the thought of what he was going to do next. Instead, he muttered, "Here's your punishment."

I shrieked as a familiar sensation engulfed my body when he pushed his hands against my breasts. Why… Why were men so interested in other people's bodies? They already had their own to play with, so why were they so greedy. Breasts are nothing that only get heavier and in the way as they grow, it wasn't like I wanted them either. I didn't want it to happen again. No, after what I had gone through, I never wanted to get married. I just wanted to stay with Papa who would take care of me forever and ever.

I shook my head and tried to shove him off, "N-No… S-Stop it!"

Instead, it gave off the reverse effect. I fidgeted as he groped my chest and I started to moan.

"S-Stop it!" I shouted out in fear.

The tattooed man moved my breasts around in circles, his index finger pressing against the tip.

"N...N-No! S-Stop it! P-Please! S-Stop it!" I moaned.

"You like it don't you, missy." He said lustfully. "You have excellent breasts. They would be meaningless if we don't make it to good use, won't it?"

His speed increase and he moved it around rapidly. His smile widened as he looked intently at my other breast.

Without warning, he pushed his mouth towards my chest and started sucking on it, his hands still groping the other breast. It got harder to breathe as he got rougher and rougher Tears blinded my vision as I tried to fight back, but to no avail.

"N-No! N-Not again…" I didn't have the energy to scream anymore.

The other man who was just standing there looking at us snared before walking towards me and swung his legs towards mine. Again, I felt blood circulated backwards as the world around me blurred. I cried as I tried my best to maintain my consciousness. One thing my physical and mental self had in common was that they were both was that they were like glass. Strong willed and determination, but breaks easily when encountering any obstacles. In another words, I was weak. I didn't even have the power to do some shopping, much less to protect myself.

Someone… Anyone… I waited for answer that would never come.

_Thud_

The sound of glass shattering. Screaming. My visions blurred, not showing any signs of clearing up. The man suddenly let go of me as I fell to the ground with a thud. Was it over? Am I finally free? I looked up and saw a faint figure of my overturned mercury-branded wheelchair.

"C-Come back… My legs..." I muttered.

I shut my eyes and felt myself lifted off the ground as darkness engulfed my vision.

* * *

><p>It wasn't two seconds until I was right behind them, and lifting up the bottle as high as I could above the second man's head. He barely had anytime to grasp the situation, heck even any time to react when I swung the bottle down with all my strength as it smashed against his head. The atmosphere around me changed a tenfold as I realised what I had just done. My heart raced and pounded so hard I thought I was having a heart attack. Blood splattered around the floor as the glass shattered into a million pieces before landing on the floor.<p>

"Argh! Uh, urgh!" The man screamed as he held his head and stumbled backwards before falling on pieces on the broken glass. His head was all bloody and I noticed a dent in his skull. His closed his eyes and screamed, showing his yellow teeth. His skin turned pale and dry as he called for help.

"Arghhh! D-DARIUS! H-Help m-me!" The man screamed for help as he fidgeted around the floor, rolling in pain across all the broken glass that pierced his skin.

"RICK!" The tattooed man held out his hand towards his comrade, releasing both his belt and the girl as she dropped onto the floor with a loud thud. He walked towards his partner unconsciously as he continued screaming in agony, and as his belt was loosened, his pants fell, revealing a pale grey coloured underwear. He tripped on his pants and began to fell. Without hesitation, I grabbed firmly onto a piece of the red-stained shattered glass on the floor and held out the pointed edge towards him as he fell on me. With the added force of his weight, the glass managed to pierce his tough skin and stomach. He stayed silent for a moment as his expression stiffened, before coughing strongly as liquid-blood fell from his mouth and splattered around the floor. Blood gushed out of his stomach and engulfed my hand, the liquid dripped as I noticed how deep the colours was. It was like looking at paint. The blood was all sticky and warm, like the feeling of fresh milk. His eyes looked up towards me, and I noticed him scanned my face before letting out an intimidating expression. He lifted his hands up as if he wanted to strangle me on the spot.

"Stay Away!" I shouted out of fear as I took a step back and pulled out the glass shard.

The man screamed in agony as he fell to his knees and hugged his wound, his brown hair swayed with his shivering. The blood gave out a stinging sensation on my skin. My eyes widened as I felt myself starting to throw up. I hug my stomach fell on my hands. I coughed loudly, as my vision blurred with the sweat that fell from my forehead. A cold and chilly sensation went up my body as I felt an empty feeling inside me. I took in deep breaths and tried to calm myself.

"W-What have I done…"

My uniform was stained with blood, along with the surface of my school bag. The blood coloured my white attire and I tried to think of an explanation to give to my parents, not to mention my friends probably left me for school already. It was too late to turn back, and to think I was already building up a sturdy relationship with my parents. I was back at square one, or maybe even worst.

It was too late to agonise over the past. I rushed to the girl's side and carried her on my arms, surprised at how light she was, there was a bit more momentum as the weight was much lesser than I had anticipated. I positioned both hands to support her legs and her neck. I ignored the men's cry for help as I carried her away from the scene. Good, she looks like she was unconscious. I can bring her out without any trouble now, I thought. I realised how white and smooth her skin was. Her raven-black hair fluttered with the wind and her cheeks were a little red, her hands and legs were slender. Her eyes closed and looked so soft and frail. It was as if she was a doll made for god himself. Her white blouse was all muddy from the floor and her hands and legs were red after the beating she received from the two men, but she didn't have any shoes. She must have lost it, or so I thought.

Recalling the scene I saw at the alley, I remembered the scene when I first saw them. Lying beside her, was an overturned wheelchair. Of course! How could I have not noticed? Everything made sense now, why she had no shoes, and the loud thud I heard back in the alley. It might just be a mere wheelchair, and we could just get her a replacement anytime, but to her, it was like having her legs taken away. Thinking back, there was much strength in her arms when she was resisting the men, but I sensed none came from her legs. I gulped at the thought of having to go back there, but it would hurt to see her disappointed when she woke up and found her legs taken away.

I sighed and placed the girl on the floor. "Excuse me for a moment," I muttered as I slung my schoolbag out of my arms and threw it on the muddy ground as a splash was heard with the impact against the stagnant water, before picking up the girl and carried her on my back. I supported her surprising light body with my legs before walking back the way I escaped. I felt as if I was walking to my grave, but nothing could go wrong right?

The air grew thicker as I was about to reach my destination. Oh God save me… For a moment, I hesitated, but I realised it would be better for both of us if we just had it over and done with. My heart started to race as a familiar cold sensation travelled up my body. My stomach felt empty as I was about to round the last corner. Expecting dead corpses, I looked and to my horror, they… they were gone. Blood could be seen on the floor where they used to lay, and the pieces of shattered glass were there too, but something new was a trail of blood that lead out the other corner of the alley and away from everything else. My heart pounded loudly as I realised they could be looking for us, how the tattooed man scanned my face and had already had my features burned inside his mind.

"Shit." It suddenly became a race in the labyrinth.

I rushed to the wheelchair without a moment to lose and lifted it up. It was extremely heavy, and I was surprised at how this girl could carry and manage it every day all by herself. I folded the wheelchair into its portable form and carried it along with us with one hand, the other still supporting the girl. I struggled at the weight but it wasn't a very good time to think about that. Damn it, why does it have to be this heavy!?"

I randomly made turns along the labyrinth and hoped to find a way out. Just who designed this structures anyways!? The buildings in this area were all unoccupied, unless there are more of those men who would treat it as their hangout, there won't be anyone else around here who could help. This used to be an area for an already abandoned power plant, which explains why the buildings are all so close together.

I looked around desperately for something familiar that could bring us out, but none. I wasn't sure if we were heading deeper into the enemy's territory or heading towards where the sunshine is.

_Thud… Thud… Thud…_

I froze.

_Thud… Thud… Thud…_

There it was again, but much louder this time. Footsteps echoed as I heard tin cans crush when they were stepped on, trash cans being overturned and a deafening battle cry sounded. I looked back and saw shadows of two men formed on the walls, getting bigger and bigger. My feet suddenly went numb as I was stripped of my ability to breathe. My chest tightened and my heart pounded faster, and I felt as if it could break out at any moment.

Damn it. I picked up my pace and rounded the corners, but the shadows were still lurking at the walls, as if they could read my every move, see whatever path I would take. The footsteps got louder and faster, and it wasn't long until two figures emerged at the other end of the narrow alley.

A men, whom I could barely recognise as the tattoo men, had a deep cut on his stomach and his blood dripped out endless, creating a small pool of blood on the ground. He smirked and gave a grin as he saw us. His expression was merciless, holding onto an army knife stained of his own blood. The men behind him trembled as his dented skull gave way, looking as if he could collapse at any moment, until he turned towards us. One of his eye sockets were empty with blood pouring out and the other was red, but I could tell he could see us clearly.

"Hahahaha…." They gave out a loud and menacing laugh, "We finally found you brats."

I took a step back and found myself backed against the wall. It was a dead end.

"Oh? Leaving so soon? Do you really think we're going to die without avenging our deaths first?" The tattooed man smirked, "We're not going to die on our own territory! As for you, I can't say for sure."

I bit my lip and looked at them in fear. I was paralysed, stunned. They were armed this time round, and I couldn't say for sure that I will be as lucky as before.

"Think of this as a web we made, we know every brick and corner of this joint, and you are the prey they got trapped here. You're not going to get out of here alive, if we die, we should at least take you guys down with us." The man with the shiny earrings laughed, as he let go off his head and laughed hysterically into the sky.

The girl I was carrying still slept soundly on my back as her hair tickled my neck.

"It must feel great to be in your position," I thought to myself.

"Now it's time for payback, and be grateful I'm giving back ten times of what you gave us." The tattooed man smirked and held out his army knife towards us. The blood glittered in the darkness before dripping on the floor. The pool of blood slowly spread across the floor towards us as I racked my brain for a way to untangle ourselves out of their web.

"NOW DIE!" He laughed and charged towards us, pointing out the sharp edge of the knife towards us.

Was there no other way? Is there really no other way to escape? I had no choice. I released the support of the girl I was holding on to and bent down such that she won't be in danger in falling down. I lifted up the folded wheelchair and pointed its handle towards his stomach right as his knife was about to reach us. I closed my eyes and braced for impact, and tried my best to use my body as a shield just in case the knife was aiming at her. My heart skipped a beat on what was about to happen next.

I could feel a large and heavy impact as the man stopped in his tracks. I looked up and saw what I had hoped to happen. The wheelchair pierced the man's already deep wound when he recklessly charged towards us. I looked in horror as the knife he held out was no more than 5 centimetres from my forehead. His blood dripped down the tip and landed on my nose as the man coughed, before releasing the knife.

I shriek as the knife dropped from his hand and cut my cheek. The wound felt hot and I could see blood gather at the side of my vision. It was incredibly painful, although knowing what I did to them was nothing compared to this small cut. The man fell to the ground with a thud and lied motionless. No screams, no cries, just, silence…

"D-Darius!" The other man shouted as he saw the corpse that once was his partner on the ground. "N-No… No… No…"

He stumbled as he made his way towards him and he kneeled down to check on the tattooed man. He nudge him and urge him to wake up. Facing reality, he looked up with blood-shot eyes. His expression got fiercer and thicker.

My skin burned at the wound before I hurriedly walked past him and tried to escape, seeing he was unarmed. I held on the wheelchair that had saved my life and continued to support the girl with my other hand.

I just killed a man. I thought. It was merely self-defence, I tried to comfort myself. I didn't do anything wrong, so there's nothing to worry about.

"YOU!" I stopped in my tracks and look back at the second man, who stood up full of energy again, "YOU KILLED DARIUS! YOU THINK I'M REALLY GOING TO LET YOU GET OFF THE HOOK THAT EASILY! PAY BACK WITH YOU LIFE YOU COWARD!" His voice screamed and I could sense it turn dry before I picked up my pace, trying to widen the distance between us.

Thud… Thud… Thud… Splash…

The man began to run as he kicked against the water on the ground, holding out the familiar knife that had sliced my cheek. He swung the knife recklessly and charged towards me.

"DIE! DIE FOR KILLING DARIUS! DIE FOR SMASHING ME. DIE FOR BEING BORN!"

I panicked and started to run with all the energy I had left. I ran around the alleys and rounded at any corner, trying to lose him. Footsteps weren't far behind. He had the advantage of the surrounding area, but I had the advantage over the speed. Due to his blood loss, he couldn't possibly run as fast.

Looking up, a small sense of relief and hope flickered inside my heart as I looked at an old abandoned signboard. It looked exactly like the one where I had to take note of whenever I use the alleys to walk to school. Looking back, I noticed the man looking confused over the alleys and I realised that he wasn't familiar with this area, this wasn't the abandoned power plant we were in anymore. I had the advantage now, I was the one who could turn the tables around.

I turned left from the signboard and ran straight, ahead of me was the abandoned shop that sold tires just as expected. Taking a few more turns, I arrived at where all the overturned trash cans were and I started to celebrate inside. The footsteps behind me faded as the distance between us widened.

"FUCK! FUCK! ARGHHHH!" A deafening scream echoed in the walls of the alley, signalling his last and final words.

A bright light shone as I ran towards the exit. Yes, that was it, the secret spot where my friends and I would always gather. My scar began to burn as I carried the girl and the wheelchair out, to where we would finally be free.

* * *

><p>The area was deserted, as expected. It was an opening on an empty road, with no one in sight. I looked at my wristwatch and realised it was half past eleven. The morning rush has ended, and since this road only leads around residential areas, it wasn't used very often. Around us were all the buildings that were abandoned and planned to be demolished soon, to make space for other residential buildings.<p>

I walked up the slope on the road and headed to the residential area. What had in store for me, however, I had no clue.

The air felt fresh as the smell of cherry blossoms filled it, and sunshine warmed my back, or the girl's back. At any normal days, I would enjoy the crystal clear skies like this one and listen to the birds chirping high up in the countless rows of blossomed trees beyond the hill. It gave off a much different impression that what I had just experience. Houses, all with their gates locked stood by each other, all of them structured to be tall and sturdy, none of which showed any signs of collapsing. I looked past all the flowerbeds and noticed no one was around this time of day, which wasn't surprising. Everyone would have already gone out to work, to school and the remaining members would still be cooped up at home. I made my way towards the park, not far from the residential area, where I would always cycle during my free time, when I had no more homework, or anything else to worry about.

The park was clean and green like every other day and the lake sparkled under the warm sun. Lily pads floated calmly on the surface and the flowers swayed with the breeze. I looked back and felt bad for the trail of blood I made coming here, that stained both the floor and the grass, but it won't be long till it evaporate though. I just hoped no one would notice it before then. I placed the wheelchair on the grass beside the lake followed by the girl. Her doll-like figure seemed frail as if she could break at any moment, but her expression was strong-willed. I looked and smiled at her, happy that I was able to save her, but nothing changed the fact that I killed a man. How he looked when he ran into the wheelchair, what he said when he cursed me, what he did to kill me. Everything was engraved inside my head like a permanent memory, no, more of a burden. I took the life of a man, and I had to take responsibility by holding onto the burden of my actions. How it would cling on me for everything I did, how it would stop me from doing whatever I want, how it would guilt me from feeling any joy in life. It was unescapable.

I sighed before picking up the wheelchair and unfolded it to its original form. A silver plating surfaced it with a mercury logo engraved on the bloody handle. The cushion was a little fat and felt soft, made of a very fine material, but still, risking mine and other's life just for this wheelchair, and taking one in the process. Did I make the right choice? The only thing I thought then was on not disappointing the girl. Looking back, why didn't I just leave the girl alone? It was because there was no way I could. Even if I did, the guilt would stay and I would regret not doing what I could have then.

Now that she's safe, it should be alright to leave her here, I thought, but it didn't feel like the right choice to leave her here by herself when she woke up, and besides, I would lose my excuse for skipping school.

I walked towards the lake and tried washing off the blood from the stainless steel wheelchair. It glittered and shone like it was brand new after, other than the fact that the cushion was also entangled in the mess. I took off my jacket and tie before rinsing it inside the lake and placing them on the grass to dry. My wound stung as I plunged my head inside the lake to wash it. I could feel my cheek went numb as I tried to bare the pain. As the pain subsided, I took out a handkerchief from my pocket and wrapped it over my cheek to stop the blood from bleeding.

I walked back to where the wheelchair and girl was, and sat down beside her before staring at the sky. Today was one of those days where I could feel the sunshine warm my back and listen to birds chirping high up in the trees, it should be the same as others, until I met her. I could see the bicycle road where I would always cycle just for the thrill.

I love cycling for more reasons than I could count. I have always dreamt of cycling to new places and to encounter new sights, to see breath-taking views with the warm feeling of gliding past the wind. To be able to travel around the world with it, without anyone holding me back and stopping me, without the worry of being late for school or not having enough time for doing my homework, I believe that that is what it means to truly be free, to be able to go beyond everyone's else's reach, to be able to soar. When I fly, it is when I would truly be free.

The green grass around me swayed with the direction of the wind and the flowers danced lightly with the breeze. I could see countless windmills around me stood tall and study not far from the park, each with three snow-white propellers. It looked so graceful when it spun around in circles countless times. Many people were around amazed at how enormous it was, but this unnatural silhouette serves a function, but to those who don't know what that is, it would be something very bizarre. With so many lined up like this, it could be said to be even more overwhelming. But why is that? The sight of the white windmills lined up on the green hills, somehow seemed so picturesque.

"This is amazing… To think that something like this could be made.'

At the very least, a few years ago, there was nothing here, just a wide open space. I heard they were going to build a large scale renewable energy research facility.

_Ah choo…_

The silence broke when I heard a cute sneeze to my left. The girl seemed to be waking up as I moved closer towards her and nudged her.

"Hello? Wake up!" I poked her cheeks.

She stretched her arms and gave out a heavy yawn before supporting herself to sit up straight with one hand, the other hand wiping her eyes.

"S-Stephany? H-Huh? W-Where am…" her eyelids open as they revealed two golden-brown eyes. They twinkled under the sunshine as I stared at her the way she did to me. I could see my reflection in her eyes as her dark hair swayed towards me, before she combed it back behind her ear unconsciously.

"A doll… Made for God himself…"


End file.
